


A Proper Ceremony

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ronon said you needed me and Radek, immediately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #114 "the other side of the deadline" (#003 "outside in" & #004 "weddings")

“What’s with all of this?” asked the decidedly _not_ captured, unconscious or otherwise injured Sheppard, who met them at the ‘gate.

In fact, Sheppard looked downright relaxed. He was missing his tac vest and jacket, but the major was glad to see his still had his sidearm. 

Lorne glanced across the dozen heavily-armed Marines at Zelenka, who shrugged. “Ronon said you needed me and Radek, immediately. That’s all he told us, and we couldn’t raise him on the radio when we dialed back.”

“That’s because he didn’t want to interrupt his drinking,” grumbled an equally uninjured-looking McKay. “He’s probably still sleeping it off. Not that I would know, of course. Some of us were stuck _meditating_ all night.”

“Hey,” said Sheppard. “Ronon stood for you last time. And you didn’t even have to drink Teyla’s ‘ceremonial’ tea.”

“Because I’m allergic!”

“Sir?” Lorne interrupted. “What exactly is going on here?”

“Oh, that,” said Sheppard. “Well, usually, we just do this with Teyla and Ronon, but when the chief here learned that we were the ranking military officer and head scientist from Atlantis, he said it wouldn’t be a proper ceremony unless our seconds-in-command stood with us.”

“Ah, is one of _those_ ,” said Zelenka, and Lorne understood.

“Congratulations, sir, doc,” he said. He still had no idea why his CO had wanted to marry McKay _once_ , let alone— what would this one make?— eleven times, but if they were happy, he was happy for them.

Lorne sent half the Marines back to let Woolsey know everything was all right, then joined the others heading for the village. He fell into step beside Zelenka, and gave the scientist a nudge with his shoulder.

“How many missions before they make it an even dozen?” he asked.

Zelenka grinned. “I will start the betting pool.”

THE END


End file.
